cimils_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace
Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace is a 1998 epic space opera film of the Star Wars series. It is the fourth entry into the series and is the first chapter chronologically. This film follows the Jedi, Kobi-Ben Kenobi and his master Kui-Gon Jinn, as they find a young Anakin Skywalker and attempt to introduce him to the Jedi order, all while trying to save the planet Endon from colonization. Plot A crisis has affected the galaxy, ruled by the Galactic Republic, as the Trade Federation of Neimoidia is attempting to colonize the peaceful jungle planet of Endon. The Galactice Republic and the Jedi Order that helps uphold it do everything in their power to alleviate the tension. Republic Chancellor Valorum sends two Jedi Knights, Kui-Gon Jinn and his apprentice, Kobi-Ben Kenobi, to the major Neimoidian base of Muunilinst in order to negotiate a settlement with the Federation viceroy, Nute Gunray. However, Gunray is secretly in league with Sith lord, Darth Sidious, who orders Gunray to kill the Jedi Knights. Jinn and Kenobi fight past the Federation Battle Droid troops in a fierce skirmish, and release Neimoidian prisoners, who help them in the fierce fighting. While the Neimoidian prisoners keep fighting the Battle Droids in a fierce skirmish on Muunilinst, Jinn and Kenobi fight past the Battle Droids and escape on a Neimoidian command ship, which travels with the Trade Federation fleet to Endon. Once Gunray and the fleet reach Endon, upon the order of Sidious, Gunray orders the Neimoidian fleet to invade Endon, landing troops on the jungle planet. A full and brutal Neimoidian invasion of Endon ensues as their Battle Droid armies assault the planet. Endonian forces keep fighting the Battle Droids in vicious battles and skirmishes all over the lush jungles of the planet, and while the Endonians keep fighting hard and fierce in the jungles, the Battle Droids crush their defenses. Once their ship lands, Jinn and Kenobi fight the Battle Droids in fierce fighting in the Endon jungles, and the two Jedi keep fighting in helping Captain Firmise Panaka and his Endonian troops in fighting to defend jungle positions. However, in a vicious battle, the two Jedi get separated from Panaka and keep fighting past Battle Droids, and Jinn ends up saving an eccentric Gungan named Jar Jar Binks. In gratitude, Binks leads Jinn and Kenobi to the underwater Gungan city, in order for them to escape the battle and get to the Endonian capital of Theed. Though the Gungans lead by Regent Lyonie refuse to help the Endonians, they offer the Jedi a transport to get to the city. Eventually, after vicious fighting rages throughout the planet, the Neimoidian Battle Droids crush the Endonian defenses and seize the capital of Theed, along with capturing the rest of the planet, taking Queen Amidala Naberrie prisoner. After escaping Neimoidian patrols in the waters with the help of a Colo Saberjowl, Jinn, Kenobi and Binks reach Theed and rescue Amidala, Panaka and their troops and fight their way through Theed to a hangar, eliminate the guards and escape on a royal transport, flying past the Trade Federation blockade. However, though they escape the blockade, after sustaining damage from a Trade Federation ship, though the damage is repaired by astromech droid, R2-D2, the ship hyper drive is unable to sustain itself to reach the Galactic Republic capital planet of Coruscant, and must stop at the nearby desert planet of Tatooine to make full repairs. Searching for Amidala, Sidious dispatches his apprentice, Darth Maul, to find her. Meanwhile, landing on Tatooine, and finding that a new hyper drive is needed, Jinn, Kenobi, Binks, R2 and Amidala, who is disguised as a handmaiden named Sabe, venture into the settlement of Mos Espa to find new parts. At a local shop, the shop owner, Sebulba, refuses to take their currency, but Sebulba's slave, a young boy named Anakin Skywalker, who is a skilled pilot and engineer, gives them shelter at the settlement's slave quarters, meeting his mother Shmi and a protocol droid named C-3P0 that Anakin is building. As they figure out what to do, Jinn senses a strong presence in the Force within Anakin and believes him to have strong capabilities to become a Jedi. Later that evening, Maul and his Battle Droids land on Tatooine, and begin searching, with Maul and Jinn sensing each other. Eventually, they discover that reward money for a local pod race can pay for the hyper drive, with Anakin entering the race with a pod racer he built, so Jinn also wagers with Sebulba that if Anakin wins, he gains his freedom. As such, Sebulba, himself a pod racer champion, enters the race to ensure he loses. The wild race ensues, and though Sebulba nearly beats Anakin, using advice given to him by Jinn, Anakin manages to gain the lead. However, bands of Tusken Raiders ambush the racers, fighting and eliminating the Mon Espa guards and cornering Sebulba. However, Anakin brings Jinn and Kenobi, who fight off the Tuskens and rescue Sebulba. As gratitude, Sebulba gives them the hyper drive and grants Anakin's freedom, though not for Shmi, who must remain. While leaving Mos Espa, Jinn and Kenobi are ambushed by Battle Droids and while Jinn and Kenobi fight them off, Panaka and his Endonian troops arrive to help rescue them. The Jedi and Endonians fight the Battle Droids in fierce fighting in the Mon Espa outskirts and markets, fighting off the Battle Droids in a vicious skirmish, then the Jedi and Endonians keeps fighting the Battle Droids in a vicious battle in the deserts outside of Mos Espa, and while the Endonians keep fighting the Battle Droids in fierce fighting in the desert, Maul attacks them, with Jinn fighting Maul in a Lightsaber duel. Getting Anakin aboard, Jinn, Kenobi, Amidala, R2 and Binks escape with the Endonians on the newly repaired ship. Heading to Coruscant, Jinn reveals that Maul is actually his former apprentice, who fell to the Dark side. Landing on Coruscant, while Amidala goes to plea her case to the Republic senate with Endonian senator, Sheev Palpatine, Jinn takes Anakin before the Jedi council at the Jedi temple, but they refuse to admit him as a Jedi, concerned that he is vulnerable to the Dark Side of the Force. Later on, Jinn is confronted by Maul in secret, but though Jinn implores him to return to the Light Side of the Force, Maul refuses and warns him of the danger if they return to Endon. Returning from the senate, Amidala and Palpatine reveal that, though their bid was unsuccessful, they have pushed a vote of no confidence to remove Valorum and establish a new Chancellor, with Palpatine running for the role. Tired of Republic inaction, Amidala decides to return to Endon to free her planet, while Jinn and Kenobi accompany her back. Meanwhile, Kenobi learns that Shmi was once Jinn's lover at one point, but was forced to leave her by the Jedi Council. Returning to Endon, they find that the Battle Droids have assaulted and ravaged the Gungan cities, forcing the Gungans to flee to a reserve ground. Meeting with Lyonie, Amidala forges an alliance with the Gungans and builds up their remaining forces for an offensive against the Trade Federation. Binks leads the Gungan armies in fighting a vicious battle in the Endon fields against the bulk of the Battle Droid armies while Jinn, Kenobi, Amidala and Panaka lead Endonian forces in assaulting Theed, fighting through the streets and buildings of the city in vicious fighting. As the fierce battle rages in Theed, Anakin takes refuge in an Endonian fighter craft, accidentally triggering the autopilot which flies with other Endonian ships to assault the Trade Federation, and Anakin and the Endonian ship fight in a furious space battle with the Trade Federation space forces. In fierce fighting, Amidala and the Endonians fight and crush the Battle Droid defenses and seize back Theed and capture Gunray, and while the Gungans keep fighting the Battle Droids in the Endonian fields in a fierce battle, Anakin manages to destroy the Trade Federation command ship from within before escaping, shutting down the Battle Droids. Meanwhile, Jinn and Kenobi battle Maul in a ferocious Lightsaber duel, and though Jinn fights hard, Maul fatally wounds Jinn. Enraged, Kenobi fights and kills Maul, and while dying, Jinn asks Kenobi to train Anakin as a Jedi before Jinn then dies. With victory and Endonian and Gungan independence and alliance finally obtained on Endon, subsequently, Palpatine is elected as new Supreme Chancellor of the Galactic Republic, and Gunray is arrested. The Jedi Council grants Kenobi the rank of Jedi Knight and, though reluctant, also allows him to train Anakin as a Jedi as well. Cast * Liam Neeson as Kui-Gon Jinn * Ewan MacGregor as Kobi-Ben Kenobi * Natalie Portman as Queen Amidala Naberrie * Haley Joel Osment as Anakin Skywalker * Ian McDiarmid as Senator Sheev Palpatine * Ray Park as Darth Maul * Pernilla August as Shmi Skywalker * Ahmed Best as Jar Jar Binks * Frank Oz as Yoda * Samuel L. Jackson as Mace Windu * Anthony Daniels as C-3P0 * Kenny Baker as R2-D2 * Hugh Marsh as Captain Firmise Panaka * Oliver Ford Davies as Governer Sio Bibble * Silas Carson as Nute Gunray * Andy Secomb as Sebulba * Lewis MacLeod as Regent Lyonie * Terrence Stamp as Chancellor Valorum * Kiera Knightly as Sabe Trivia Category:Star Wars Category:Films